Dragones y kamuis
by agusman
Summary: natsu y gajeel deben dirigirse hacia la academia Honnouji para completar una misión, lo que estos no sabían era que alguien o algunas personas lo estaran esperando para cambiar sus vidas, no obstante deben protegerlas de un peligro que las tuado después de tartaros. al inicio de klk.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragones y kamuis**

**hola que tal, segunda historia, esperpo les guste como a mi!**

**hola que tal- **personajes hablan

_**que le pasa a** **este-**_personajes piensan

blablabla- acciones

_Academia Honnouji- _lugares

**capitulo 1:**prologo

* * *

En una mañana en la ciudad de magnolia podemos observar a una joven peli-rosa de alrededor de 17 años, vestido con un chaleco abierto de color negro con bordes dorados, dejando a la vista sus marcados músculos, con unos pantalones blancos holgados atados con una hebilla negra en los gemelos, una sandalias negras y un bufanda blanca con lo que parecería ser escamas de dragón de color negro, sentado en una de las bancas de la plaza, pero lo que se podía notar en la cara era una mirada de aburrimiento.

En efecto Natsu Dragneel estaba aburrido, el por qué es simple, había hecho una misión solo, sus compañeros de equipos partieron en una misión de una mes sin el ya que esté se había quedado dormido antes de llegar a la estación, por lo cual decidió tomar una misión con Gajeel Redfox el dragón slayer del hierro ya que este tenía mucho tiempo libre desde que Levy se puso de novia con el "_mocoso de las sombras" _como solía llamarlo él.

Hablando de Levy, ella se puso de novia con Rogue meses después de que Fairy tail venciera a Tártaros, fueron a una misión juntos y luego de eso empezaron a salir hasta que se hicieron novios al igual que Sting y lucy.

Volviendo a nuestro tema vemos a Natsu esperando al _come hierro_ según él, para ir al lugar de la misión, la misión trata de ir a una tal Academia Honnouji, y establecerse por un mes y averiguar que traman los directivos de esa academia (lo que le espera ¬¬), la paga era buena, además la academia de se encontraba en otro continente lo que le daba a los chicos la oportunidad de viajar y luego de terminar la misión relajarse por esos lados.

**-oye… oye… ¡OYE CABEZA DE FUEGO DESPIERTA!- **fue el grito que dio gajeel a Natsu que se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Gajeel iba vestido con unas botas negras, pantalones blancos con una línea verde oscuro vertical, un musculosa verde claro con un protector en el hombro derecho, guantes verdes y una banda en la baza blanca con un líneas en forma de zigzag verde.

**-Ahh…-**fue lo que articulo por el susto, para luego caer de la banca donde estaba sentado-**que quieres cabeza de clavo?-** pregunto Natsu a medida que se levantaba.

**¿De qué estás hablando Salamander, tenemos que hacer la misión recuerdas?-**le pregunto

**Ah… es cierto, vamos que se nos va el tren-**luego de haber dicho esa frase ambos corrieron hacia la estación de magnolia.

_En el tren:_

**Uff… menos mal que pudimos conseguir esa medicina para el mareo**\- dijo el slayer del fuego

**Si a muy buen precio por comprar varias cantidades**\- dijo el otro slayer chocando el puño con Natsu.

Luego de que partiera el tren ambos magos hablaron de cosas triviales para pasar el tiempo ya que el viaje duraría varias horas.

* * *

_Misma hora en la academia Honnouji:_

Vemos a unas personas con lo que parecería ser unos uniformes de color azul ladrillo con una estrella roja en el centro de esta (uniforme goku) junto un hombre que mide aproximadamente 2 metros de altura, rubio, piel bronceada, vestía con un uniforme goku de 3 estrellas, blanco con guantes de metal, tres picos en los hombros, tres estrellas juntas en el pecho y unos zapatos con la punta en dirección hacia arriba.

Esta persona es Ira Gamagoori el presidente del comité disciplinario, y estaba aporreando a un espía de Kobe con dos látigos que salían de los guantes de metal. Por haberse robado un uniforme goku de una estrella.

Todos los alumnos y profesores de la academia solo miraban el espectáculo dado por el presidente del comité disciplinario, hasta que este lo arroja hacia la entrada, estrellándolo contra esta y quitándole el uniforme goku que llevaba, luego de entregar el uniforme a un miembro del comité, Gamagoori de prepara para hablar.

**¡Escuche estudiantes de la Academia Honnouji! ¡Mientras yo Ira Gamagoori esté vivo, se respetaran las normas creadas por Satsuki Kiryuin-sama, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil!-**fue lo que dijo antes de que una especie de luz de color arcoíris lo cegara po un momento.

Cuando la luz disminuyo se pudo observar en la parte más alta de la academia a un mujer de 18 años, contextura delgada, vestida con uniforme blanco con decorados azules, además de una katana de 1,20 metros de alto, cabello gris oscuro y ojos azules. Esta persona es Kiryuin Satsuki la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

**¡Estudiantes, saluden a Satsuki Kiryuin-sama, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil!-**grito Gamagoori para que los estudiantes uniformado hagan un saludo militar.

**¡El miedo es la libertad! ¡La subyugación es la libertad! ¡La contradicción es la verdad! ¡Esas son las verdades del mundo! ¡Póstrense ante esas verdades, malditos cerdos!-** fue lo que grito antes de desaparecer en esa luz arcoíris.

* * *

_Al día siguiente- Academia Honnouji:_

Podemos observar en la entrada de la ciudad a una chica de unos 17 años pelo negro con un mechón rojo, delgada y de altura media, ojos color azul, lleva una chaqueta chándal con las magas arremangadas, remera blanca debajo, mini falda lila y zapatillas blancas.

**Así que… esta es la Academia Honnouji-** exclamo antes de entrar a esta

* * *

_Misma hora- del otro lado de la ciudad:_

Natsu y gajeel ya estaban acomodando sus cosas en la pequeña casa que le habían dado a ambos. La casa quedaba cerca del rio por lo cual a Natsu se le ocurrió levantase temprano para poder pescar el almuerzo en el muelle.

Luego de desempacar ambos se dirigieron a la academia, si no recordaban mal le toco la clase K de 2° año.

* * *

_En la academia- 2° año clase K:_

Podemos observar a Natsu y gajeel enfrente de la puerta que estaba mal colocada (cortesía de Gamagoori) vestidos con el uniforme de la academia para los hombres, pantalones y abrigo azul ladrillo con detalles en blanco, solamente que, Natsu llevaba su bufanda y tenía el abrigo abierto al igual que los 2 primeros botones de la camisa, gajeel por otro lado llevaba la banda en su cabeza, los guantes en las manos y tenía el cabello suelto.

Cuando ambos entraron al salón al escuchar que los llamaban, Natsu pudo divisar bien la clase, media mitad de alumnos prestando atención y otros haciendo cualquier cosa, como comer, jugar con figuras, etc. Gajeel por su parte quedo mirando a cierta chica con cabello negro y mechón rojo. Esta al percibir la mirada del chico de los pirsin, se ruborizo un poco por la mirada en esos ojos rojos salvajes. Este al ver su rubor se sintió nervioso.

**Buenos chicos es hora de que se presenten no creen-** dijo el profesor de cabellera azul y anteojos negros

**Me llamo Natsu Dragneel, un gusto!-** se presento Natsu con su típica sonrisa y se pudieron escuchar murmullos como "_qué lindo_", "_me lo comería a besos_", y demás.

**El mío es Gajeel Redfox, y no me interesa llevarme bien con ustedes**\- dijo gajeel con su sonrisa mostrando sus afilados dientes "_que sexi_", "_como me lo tiraría_" y demás.

Ryuko al escuchar esos comentarios se sintió un poco ¿celosa?

**Bien es hora de que empecemos las clases-** dijo el profesor para luego ver como Natsu se sentaba en un asiento libre al lado de la ventana y gajeel se sentaba detrás de Ryuko, poniendo nerviosa a esta-_**veo quelas cosas se van a poner interesantes-**_ pensó el profesor para luego seguir con la clase.

* * *

_En un cuarto oscuro:_

Podemos ver como una peli-gris de ojos azules ve a cierto peli rosa con un tono rosado en la cara.

_**Lindo-**_ fue el pensamiento que tubo antes de volver a tomar su te.

* * *

**hola gente, bueno como dije este es mi segundo fic, me gusta kill la kill y FT, asi que quise ver como se relacionarian o ver algo parecido, no se cada cuanto actualize ya que estoy con mi otro fic **

**espero sus review (si es que llegan ._.)**

**y nos vemos.**

**saludos.**

**bye bye**


	2. Chapter 1: encuentro

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy trayendo el capítulo 1 del fic. Después de tanto tiempo**

_**Pero antes, a responder reviews:**_

** .165:** lamento haberte hecho esperar pero aquí está el segundo capítulo, gracias por comentar.

**RiseX-209: **aquí está el otro capítulo. Como aclare al final no seguire el cann del todo, pero si algunas partes.

**Alostt5: **me alegra que te guste y las parejas.

**Frank Walker: **me alegra que te guste el fic y el de natsu ya está en marcha.

**Selkova: **me gusta que te guste ¿?, aquí está la continuación y ya está la del otro.

**Kurama no Jubi: **me alegra que te guste, aquí está la continuación. Espero que te guste.

**Poot: **

**ViArliceBarashiko: **aquí esta la conti, espero que te guste.

**Kitsune blue: **aquí esta la continuación, espero que sacie tu ansias de leerlo.

_**-**_**No es nada adorable**_**\- **_Personaje hablando/Ataques/Prenda Divina.

_**-Que Kawaii- **_Personaje pensando/Prenda divina pensando.

_-Un hermoso lugar-_ Descripción del lugar.

(N/a: Que hermoso día) – Notas mías.

**Fairy tail y Kill la Kill no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Y solo los uso para este fic.**

**Notas al final del capítulo.**

**Nota: **los personajes podrán ser un poco diferentes a sus animes y/o mangas.

**Nota 2: **lamento las faltas de ortografía que se presenten en el texto.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: **Un buen día para encontrarse.

_Ciudad Honnouji – Por la mañana _(N/a: no sé cómo se llama la ciudad, si alguien me dice le agradecería mucho)

Amanecía en la "ciudad" que se ubicaba en la isla con forma de pirámide.

En una casa cercana al mar, podemos ver como dos hombres se encontraban al borde del puerto con unas cañas de pescar, pescando (N/a: Obviamente) unos peces para el desayuno.

Esos dos hombres no son nada más ni nada menos que nuestros Slayers favoritos; Natsu Dragnell y Gajeel Redfox, ambos pescando sus unos cuantos peces para preparar un rico desayuno y unos bentos antes de ir a la academia, a pasar toda la tarde divirtiéndose aprendiendo cosas que de nada les va a servir en alguna pelea a muerte, perdiendo tiempo y energía estando sentados por horas pensando "_Que diablos hago aquí_", frente a un maestro que le gustaría estar haciendo cualquier cosa menos enseñar; como todo chico de secundaria a su edad (N/a: ya saben, lo típico).

**-Ahhw, como me gustaría estar entrenando ahora-** dijo en vos alta Natsu.

**-¿Tú crees que yo no?- **pregunto con cierto sarcasmo Gajeel.

**-¿Me pregunto que estarán haciendo los demás?- **pregunto al aire el Dragneel

**-No lo sé, pero seguro que es más entretenido que esto- **fue lo que respondió el otro

Luego de pescar lo suficiente, volvieron a su casa, se prepararon un buen desayuno, o lo intentaron al menos, comieron, luego se cambiaron por el uniforme para ir a la academia, disfrutando de de la brisa de la mañana.

_Academia Honnouji – Entrada:_

El recorrido hasta la academia fue largo, ya que ellos vivían en la parte más baja de la isla, por lo que el camino era **bastante** largo hasta llegar a la cima.

Llegaron cansados de caminar tanto, ya que si corrían, sudarían y apestarían por el resto de la tarde.

**-Eso sí que fue un largo camino-** dijo Natsu.

**\- Y que lo digas- **le contesto el peli-negro.

Entraron con relativa calma, ya que no estaban de humor para competir por cualquier cosa como siempre hacían.

Llegando por la entrada aparecían nuestras amigas Ryuko y Mako corriendo por estar llegando tarde.

**-Vamos Mako que estamos llegando tarde- **exclamo Ryuko apurada.

**-Espérame Ryuko-chan- **le contesto la castaña a la pelinegra que corría tratando de no llegar tarde.

No se fijo por donde iba cuando choco con alguien de frente haciéndolo caer junto con ella al suelo. Ryuko al caer sintió algo duro y bien marcado apoyado contra su cara. Cuando levanto la vista vio unos rojos con la pupila rasgada, muy atrayentes en su opinión.

Cuando miro a quien pertenecían esos ojos, sintió que su corazón se salía del pecho. Delante de ella no estaba ni más ni menos que Gajeel Redfox, uno de los chicos nuevos de su clase. Si antes se le salía en corazón, ahora le daba un paro cardiaco al ver donde se había caído.

Se encontraba recostada sobre el pecho del DS. Sintiendo los duros abdominales contra su pecho, bueno, sus pechos, ya que lo que sintió en su cara fueron sus pectorales. Así que solo atino a sonrojarse de sobre manera.

**-¿Donde estas ryuko-cha…- **la Makanshoku no pudo terminar la frase ya quedo en shock cuando alcanzo a su amiga y vio donde esta se encontraba.

**-Ey cabeza de clavo apúrate en entrar que vamos tarde…-** Natsu simplemente se quedo en shock al igual que Mako ver en la posición en la que se encontraba su amigo/enemigo con esa chica de extraño uniforme negro.

Los demás alumnos no eran la excepción, al ver esta escena se quedaron quietos y en silencio el cual no duro mucho ya que empezaron a murmurar por lo bajo sobre la escena frente a ellos.

Al oír los murmullos, ambos pelinegros se levantaron rápido de su posición, ambos sonrojados y mirando para lados opuestos. Nuestro mago pelirrosa al ver esta escena levanta una ceja y pone una mirada confundida la cual cambia al instante por una picara. O si, iba a molestar a Gajeel durante mucho tiempo con esto.

Todos se distraen y dejan de prestarle atención al espectaculo con el sonido de la campana anunciando el inicio de las clases y a algunos les empezó a entrar un miedo por el hecho de llegar tarde a clases y ser reprendido por el Presidente del Comité Disciplinario. Muchos de estos literalmente salen corriendo y por el escándalo que generan alertan a Mako, la cual se desespera y le agarra la mano a Ryuko la cual seguía en trance hasta que su amiga se la lleva arrastrando y cuando se dio cuenta grito un _"¡Lo siento!"_ antes de perderse dentro de las instalaciones.

Gajeel solo la ve perderse cuando entran a las instalaciones, aun en silencio y sentado en el suelo del patio. Gira su cara al sentir la mano del otro muchacho en su hombro, que se quedo a esperarlo y eso otro no era nadie más que Natsu, el cual le estaba ofreciendo su mano para que pueda levantarse. El cual lento ni perezoso acepta, se levanta y van caminando en dirección a la entrada al instituto.

Cuando ambos entran al instituto, Natsu ve de reojo a su amigo el cual parecía estar pensando en algo y parecía tener un imperceptible tono rosa en sus mejillas. Al notar este detalle Natsu desea jugarle un pequeña pero sutil broma a su amigo.

**-Yyyy… ¿de que tamaño las tenia?- **bueno ahí se va la sutil broma del pelirosa.

**-…-** Gajeel lo mira confundido ya que no entendía a que se refería, pero cuando se dio cuenta le apareció un sonrojo, ya que claramente sintió dos cosas suaves contra su vientre, y de un golpe clavo la cara del pelirosa contra la pared y se va de allí maldiciendo cosas sobro estúpidas salamandras escupe fuego y demás.

_2° año - clase K:_

**-Buenas, lamento la tardanza, tuve un problema con una lagartija bocona-** fue la respuesta que le dio Gajeel al maestro.

**-Y-y-ya veo, por favor toma asiento que empezó la clase-** pidió el maestro de gafas

Ante esa respuesta el pelinegro asiente y va hacia su asiento, cuando mira en esa dirección bruza miradas con la chica con la que choco hace unos minutos, al instante tanto él como ella se sonrojan y miran hacia otro lado.

El profesor al observar este hecho solo sonríe para sus adentros y piensa que las cosas se están poniendo divertidas.

_Pasillo – Unos minutos después_

Nuestro destructor de pueblos favoritos aun estaba tratando de despegarse de la pared, pero Gajeel lo enterró muy fuerte, por esa razón aun no salía de allí y decidió quedarse quieto para ver si alguien venia en su ayuda. Para desgracia o suerte de él, quien pasaba por el pasillo no era otro que Gamagoori Ira, el Presidente del Comité Disciplinario.

El rubio, pasaba por los pasillos haciendo una revisión para ver si no había algún alumno fuera de clases, hasta el momento no se encontró ninguno. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo le llamo la atención ver un alumno que parecía que tenía la cabeza enterrada en la pared.

**-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?-** pregunto con un tono sereno pero autoritario.

Al oír esa pregunta, el alumno parecía temblar y estar sudando a montones.

_**-El tono de esa pregunta me sonó muy familiar-**_ recordó el pelirosa a una pelirroja con tendencia a golpearlo a él y a Gray cuando solían pelearse.

**-A-a-ayuda- **fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar desde dentro de la pares.

Gamagoori no lo pensó y lo saco de la pared son una sola mano. Cuando lo vio bien se dio cuenta de que era uno de los chicos transferido del otro día.

**-Gracias, pensé que nadie me ayudaría- **agradeció el pelirosa soltando un poco de aire. Quedo quieto y en silencio cuando sintió el aura de autoridad de ese hombre.

**-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?- **volvió a preguntar pero ahora se podía ver varias venas en su frente por la ira que estaba conteniendo.

**-P-p-pue-ues lo que paso es que, es que un compañero me golpeo y me enterró de cabeza a la pared, sí, sí, eso- **dijo con gran nerviosismo el Dragneel.

Al oír la excusa del muchacho, Gamagoori no lo pensó dos veces y le grito en toda la cara y a todo volumen**-¿¡COMO QUE SE PELEARON EN PLENO PASILLO, A ESTAS HORAS QUE DEBERIAN ESTAR EN CLASE!?-**fue el grito con varias venas saliendo en su cara por el coraje**-¡AHORA VAS A IR A EXPLICARLE ESTO A LA PRESIDENTA DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!-**Natsu al escuchar esto ultimo tembló ligeramente y su cara se pues azul, allí comprendió que en su segundo día en ese lugar, ya la había jodido.

_**-Quiero irme a casa-**_ fue el pensamiento de Natsu mientras lloraba cómicamente siendo arrastrado de la bufanda por el musculoso hombre.

Y aquellos que se encontraban en los cursos cercanos sintieron lastima por el alma de esa pobre persona que ahora haría una visita al consejo estudiantil.

_Sala del Consejo Estudiantil-_

Satsuki Kiryuin era conocida por ser una mujer seria, calmada, que planifica todo, de carácter fuerte y de temple inamovible, ya que nada la podría llegar a sorprender y menos ponerla nerviosa… pero este no era el caso.

Unos minutos atrás, esta ella, tranquilamente disfrutando de un té y unos aperitivos proporcionado por su mayordomo, observando por sus cámaras lo que pasaba en toda la academia. Hasta el momento no había encontrada nada de qué preocuparse ni que alterara su paz, o eso estaba pensando hasta que vio como ambos estudiantes transferidos pasaban por un pasillo directo a su clase.

_**-Van llegando tarde a su clase-**_ fue el pensamiento que paso por su mente, hasta que miro al de cabellera rosa_**\- pero por hoy puede pasar, aun no deben conocer las reglas de la academia-**_ y tenía razón ya que ellos no tenían ni el mínimo conocimiento de las normas.

Luego de ese pensamiento pudo observar como el pelirosa le dice algo a su amigo que lo molesta y este de un puñetazo lo entierra en la pared. Satsuki al ver esto se sorprende de la fuerza del moreno. Pasada la sorpresa, ve como el pelirosa queda atorado en la pared, y al parecer n puede salir.

_**-¿Debería mandar a alguien a que lo saque?-**_ se pregunto internamente, mientras observaba al joven sin poder salir de su prisión, tan concentrada estuvo observándolo, que no noto el tiempo pasar, hasta que vio al Presidente del Consejo Disciplinario aparecer en escena.

_**-Que mal, parece que Gamagoori se lo va a llevar a detención, me gustaría verlo un poco más- **_cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba un rojo intenso cubrió las mejillas de su cara_**\- pero que estoy pensando, mejor que se lo lleve Gamagoori a detención y así podre estar tranquila-**_ pensamiento que daba por hecho.

Hasta que escucho como Gamagoori lo iba a llevar a la sala en la que se encontraba, este comentario por parte del rubio hiso que se ahogara con su té y pensara _**–diablos, vienen hacia acá- **_pensó un alarmada.

Luego de ese último pensamiento se arreglo un poco más de lo que estaba, preparo otro poco de té, ya que su mayordomo no se encontraba presente, saco unos bocadillos de la nevera y los puso a todos en una charola, para luego depositarlo sobre la mesa, la cual anteriormente había limpiado.

Pasados un par de minutos, hicieron acto de presencia un rubio que llevaba arrastrando a un peli-rosa de su bufanda.

El rubio se paro en la mitad de la sala y exclamo con voz respetuosa**\- Satsuki-sama, encontré a este alumno fuera del horario de clase y al parecer tuvo una pelea con otro alumno, pero al ver que se trataba de un estudiante transferido, pensé que tal vez usted pudiera hablarle de las nomas estudiantiles que rigen en esta institución-** termino haciendo una reverencia hacia la persona que se encontraba sentada frente a ambos estudiantes.

**-Ya veo, si es así puedes retirarte Gamagoori, yo me hacer cargo del resto-** dijo la Presidenta a su subordinado.

**-¡Hai!-** exclamo con fuerza. Mientras se retiraba paso por al lado de Natsu y le dijo en voz baja –**Haces algo estúpido, y te mato-**

Al oír esto, n pudo evitar que los pelos de su nuca se erizaran, ya que se dio cuenta en el tono de su voz que no mentía ni intentaba bromear sobre eso.

**-A-aye- **fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

Cuando el rubio se retiro de escena, se formo un silencio incomodo en el ambiente ya que al parecer ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna.

_**-Mierda, ahora que hago-**_pensaba Natsu un tanto nervioso, ya que tenía la cabeza gacha para no ver la cara de enfado que pensaba que debería tener la presidenta en este momento.

_**-Es más lindo de cerca-**_ pensó con un pequeño rubor en su cara Satsuki antes de mover la cabeza desechando esas ideas- _**pero en que estoy pensado, en momentos como este debo actuar seria conforme a mi puesto-**_

**-¿Así que tuviste una pelea con un alumno?-** pregunto la Presidenta.

**-Hai- **fue toda la respuesta del mago.

**-¿Esa fue la razón por la que estabas fuera del horario de clases?- **volvió a preguntar.

**-Hai- **misma respuesta.

Al ver que no se llegaba a ningún lado Satsuki decidió cambiar un poco la forma de la conversación.

**-¿No te gustaría tomar un poco de té mientras me hablar de sobre ese tema?-** pregunto serenamente Satsuki a Natsu.

Ante esta pregunta el hijo de Igneel levanto la cabeza y vio el rostro sereno y con un pequeño tinte rojo en las mejillas de la Kiryuin que estaba con los ojos serrados. Ante esa vista nuestro DS solo pudo pensar una cosa "_Hermosa" _**– Claro, me encantaría-** dijo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara que solo puso más sonrojada a Satsuki de lo que ya estaba.

Y así Natsu y Satsuki pasaron el primer modulo de clases hablando sobre el accidente que tuvo en amigo de Natsu con la chica de uniforme negro, lo cual saco una pequeña risilla de Satsuki, y luego hablaron sobre sus gustos personales como que tipo de comida les gustaba, música y demás.

Sonada la campana que anunciaba el descanso ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la salida de la sala del Consejo. Cuando ambos llegaron Satsuki le di a Natsu lo que parecía ser una carpeta con varias copias.

Al ver la cara de confusión que puso cuando le entro dichas copias, la peli-gris le aclaro que se trataban de las normas de conducta y reglas de la escuela, le dijo también que se las aprendiera para que no vuelva a ocurrir un problema como el de hoy.

A lo que Natsu solo sonrió asintiendo, diciéndole que las trataría de aprender ya que él no era mucho de reglas y normas que digamos. Cuando iba saliendo le prometió a Satsuki que otro día vendría a seguir su plática que se vi interrumpida por las clases, lo cual ella acepto gustosa esperando ese día.

Se despidieron, y Natsu se fue caminando por el pasillo hacia el patio a encontrarse con su amigo y arreglar el problema que tuvieron como ellos sabían.

_**-No fue tan mal como pensé-**_al terminar ese pensamiento volvió a entrar a la sala a terminar su labor como Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

_Hora del primer descanso – Patio_

Se puede ver a un hombre de piel bronceada y cabello largo y negro de unos intimidantes ojos rojos de pupila rasgada acostado sobre una parte de césped debajo de un árbol sin preocupaciones ni estrés.

Todo era calma, hasta que claro una sombra saltara y se incrustara contra su vientre sacándole todo el aire y dejándolo un poco desorientado. Pasados unos segundos pudo notar mejor a la sombra, entrecerró y noto que era ni más ni menos que Natsu, el cual le había saltado encima de la nada.

Como fiel a la costumbre, reacciono de una sola forma**-¡¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA SALAMANDER?!-** grito/pregunto a todo pulmón.

**-¡¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO, MALITO?!¡SI FUISTE TÚ QUIEN ME DEJO ENTERRADO EN ESA PARED, CLAVO OXIDADO!- **devolvió el grito muy enojado

**-¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE, DESTRUYE HOGARES?!- **devolvió el insulto listo para empezar una pelea.

**-¡COMO LO OISTE PEDAZO DE CHATARRA!- **siguió discutiendo.

**-¡LAGARTIJA ESCUPE FUEGO!-**

**-¡HIERRO OXIDADO!-**

**-¡HORNO ANDANTE!-**

**-¡LOLICON!-** esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Y como siempre sucede en Fairy Tail, se armo una pelea entre ellos dos formando una pequeña nube de la cual se veían puños ir y venir. Los alumnos cercanos al área de la pelea, hicieron lo que todo alumno haría en su lugar. Formaron un círculo y empezaron a apostar por el ganador, no solo alumnos comunes, sino también los de una estrella y algún de dos que pasaba por ahí.

Si… otro día normal de escuela.

* * *

**Hey. ¿Cómo están pequeños?, fue mucho tiempo, lo sé, pero bueno he vuelto aquí con otro capítulo de este fic, que es un poco corto pero bueno, hay esta al menos.**

**De verdad lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero tuve varios problemas como son la falta de inspiración y otros problemas técnicos, que ya señale en el otro fic.**

**Bien, como vimos en este capítulo hubo varios cruces que algunos detalle y otros no, pero eso quedara para el próximo capítulo, y otras cosas.**

**Otra cosa más que debo decir es que cambiare la cronología de la historia, ya que pensaba seguir capitulo por capitulo del anime de KLK pero no. Creare otra cronología pero con algunos hechos y peleas iguales al canon, o eso tratare.**

**Ya que esta todo aclarado, me despido hasta el próximo capitulo. Bye Bye**

.


	3. Chapter 2: Conociendo al Contratista

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy trayendo el capítulo 2 del fic. Después de tanto tiempo**

_**Pero antes, a responder reviews:**_

**Kitsune Blue: **aquí está la continuación, espero que las disfrutes.

**Baraka108: **perdón por tardar tanto, pero aquí está la continuación, espero la disfrutes.

**Absol98: **aquí está la continuación, lamento la tardanza.

** : **aquí está la continuación, espero lo leas.

**Zeref slayer99: **aquí está la continuación. Saludos para ti también.

**Acnologia984: **gracias por comentar, aquí está el capi, saludos.

**Nightmare.888****: **me gusta que te guste el fic, aquí está la continuación, que las disfrutes.

**Ayanami99: **Aquí esta.

**Xgukuma78**: me gusta que te guste, aquí está la continuación.

**Akuma1785: **tranquilo amigo, no la abandonare, aquí está la continuación.

**Nightmare.888: **aquí está la continuación, que las disfrutes.

**Artamiel243: **aquí está.

**Kirito498: **no te preocupes, tratare de subir capitulo lo mas rápido que pueda.

**Sasuke678308373: **lee amigo, lee.

**RaulUchiha23: **gracias el comentario, espero te guste.

**Miguel475: **lamento que esperes mucho, pero ya está aquí la actualización.

**OdinDarck87: **lo continuare, no te preocupes.

**Fabian Olo: **me alegro que te guste, ya está aquí la continuación.

**Vergil876:** me alegro que te guste, ya está aquí la conti.

**Saitama285**: como que raro? O.o. ya está la conti, que las disfrutes.

**Yu Gi Ho 674:** lo continuare, no te preocupes.

**HHH234**: si amigo ya lo subí y aquí está la continuación.

**Randy570:** lo continuare, no te preocupes.

**Buu2383:** continuación subida.

**Capitn 73**: me gusta que te guste, ya está la conti.

**Rodil303**: como que raro amigo? n.n , lee slo lee .

**Samuel409**: ya está el capitulo.

**JoseJesus703**: ya está la continuación, espero la leas.

**Slayer666:** si, al fin jejeje.

**Gerudo2222:** ya esta, y no tarde tanto jajaja.

**K9999**: tranquilo, no creo que tarde tanto, no creo jejeje.

**Dragon Olo 0**: ya esta, espero te guste amigo.

_**-**_**No es nada adorable**_**\- **_Personaje hablando/Ataques/Prenda Divina.

_**-Que Kawaii- **_Personaje pensando/Prenda divina pensando.

_-Un hermoso lugar-_ Descripción del lugar.

(N/a: Que hermoso día) – Notas mías.

**Fairy tail y Kill la Kill no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Y solo los uso para este fic.**

**Notas al final del capítulo.**

**Nota: **los personajes podrán ser un poco diferentes a sus animes y/o mangas.

**Nota 2: **lamento las faltas de ortografía que se presenten en el texto.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: **Conociendo al contratista.

_Academia Honnouji – Tarde_

Nuestro dragons slayer favoritos pasaron toda la tarde en un lugar que marco la vidas de muchas personas en su juventud, el lugar que marco un antes y un después en muchas vidas, si, hablo de la Sala de Detención.

Nos trasladamos a la pelea que tuvieron el pelinegro y el peli-rosa en el patio hace no mucho. Al parecer el Presidente del Comité Disciplinario pasaba por el patio y al ver el alboroto que había, decidió acercarse para ponerle un final.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que dos estudiantes se estaban peleando de una manera no muy común en esa extraña nube blanca, pero se llevo una sorpresa más grande al conocer a uno de los "luchadores" que se encontraba allí. Lo recordaba como el estudiante que saco de la pared y lo llevo ante Satsuki-sama, para que recibiera una reprimenda por estar fuera del horario de clases y por haber tenido una pelea antes de eso.

Y ahora lo volvía a encontrar enfrascado en una pelea con otro estudiante, que si no le fallaba la memoria, era el otro que se transfirió junto con el de cabellera rosada.

Al percatarse de una sombra de gran tamaño que se encuentra detrás de él, un estudiante voltea y observa con horror de quien se trata- **¡G-G-Gamagoori-sempai!- **grita por el espanto de ver al imponente hombre parado detrás mirando la pelea.

Y como si fuera alguna palabra tabú, todo se detiene en el acto incluido los peleadores, que paran su pelea, uno por recordar ese nombre y el otro por observar como su adversario se queda estático, empieza a sudar y ponerse azul lo cual lo empieza a alterar a él también.

Al ver como todo se detiene, Gamagoori reacciona como siempre lo haría -**¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?!-** grita a todo pulmón.

Los alumnos aterrados empiezan a balbucear cosas inentendibles para tratar de salvar su pellejo, lo cual lo irritan aun más.

**-¡TODOS USTEDES LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO ANTES DE QUE LOS LLEVE A TODOS A DETENCION!-** exclamo. Y como si su palabra fuera ley (N/a: porque lo es) todos los alumnos emprendieron una graciosa huida despavoridos dejando al rubio, al pelinegro y al peli-rosa solos en escena.

**-pero que pasa…-** empezó a decir Gajeel hasta que volteo y vio sorprendido como Natsu estaba quieto con la mirada gacha y repitiendo una y otra vez _**"mierda, mierda, mierda…" **_mientras sudaba a montones_**.**_

En ese momento supo que ambos estaban jodidos.

Luego de que el Presidente de Comité Disciplinario les estuviera gritando un buen rato sobre las normas de la escuela, el comportamiento, sobre no pelearse y demás, los llevo derechito a la Sala de Detención para ver que hacía con ellos.

Lo cual nos lleva a la actualidad, en la sala de detención.

_Academia Honnouji – Sala de detención._

La sala de detención no era muy diferente a otra aula de las instalaciones. Era un aula con mesas y sillas acomodadas en filas individuales, todas con una distancia iguales entre mesas y sillas.

Nuestros amigos Natsu y Gajeel se encontraba sentados uno frente al otro esperando a que llegara alguien para decirles algo, ya que se empezaban a aburrir de estar ambos solos en aquel lugar.

**-¿Qué crees que pasara**_**?**_**-** pregunto Natsu.

**-No tengo idea-** respondió el pelinegro.

**-Por cierto ¿dónde estabas durante las horas de clases Salamander?- **pregunto Gajeel.

-**Ah. Estaba en la Sala del Consejo Estudiantil- **respondió con una sonrisa al recordar a cierta pelinegra de grandes cejas.

**-Vaya, parece que tuviste problemas gi-hi- **se burlo el DS de hierro.

**-¡Cállate si todo fue tu culpa!- **le grito enfurecido.

**-¿A qué te refieres cabron?- **pregunto el de los pircings.

**-¡A QUE TU ME DEJASTE ENTERRADO EN LA PARED Y ESE DEL COMITÉ DISCIPLINARIO ME LLEVO A LA SALA DEL CONSEJO, COME HIERRO!- **exploto enfurecido Natsu.

**-¡¿QUIERES PELEAR, LAGARTIJA DE FUEGO?!- **le reto.

**-¡PUES CLARO QUE SI, CABEZA DE CUBETA!- **acepto la oferta.

**-¡YA TE LO GANASTE, TRAGA LAVA!-**

**-¡PUES VENGA, METALERO DE CUARTA!-**

Y por segunda vez en el día comenzaron otra pelea por razones estúpidas.

_Sala del Consejo Estudiantil-_

-**Y eso fue todo lo que paso Satsuki-sama- **termino la explicación de la pelea en el que sucedió en el patio el Presidente del Comité Disciplinario.

**-Ya veo, buen trabajo Gamagoori al controlar las cosas y no dejar que pase a mayores- **le felicito Satsuki a su subordinado por el informe sobre lo ocurrido hace unos minutos.

**-Veo que tuviste problemas con dos estudiantes, Gama-chan- **dijo con burla una peli-rosa que responde al nombre de Jakuzure Nonon.

**-Tal vez debería encargarme de ellos y darles una lección para que aprendan-** dijo con un tono de soberbia un peli-verde.

**-No creo que sea necesario que te metas en las labores de otros, Sanageyama- **esta vez el que hablo fue un peli-azul de gafas abriendo el cuello alto de su uniforme para que se pudiera ver su boca.

**-Deberías hacerle caso al perrito, mono- **volvió a hablar la presidenta del Comité de Arte.

**-Y tú deberías dejar de tirar veneno por tu boca, serpiente- **le contesto Inumuta a Nonon sin apartar la vista de su teléfono móvil.

**-¿Por qué no se callan ambos?- **pregunto con un poco de molestia en su voz Uzu.

Ante esta pregunta Inumuta y Jakuzure empezaron a discutir con Sanageyama sobre no meterse en los asuntos de los demás, sobre cerrar la boca y demás cosas sin importancia.

Estas tres personas son los presidentes destinados a otros comités que hay en la academia.

_Sanageyama Uzu: Presidente del Comité de Deportes._

_Inumuta Hoka: Presidente del Comité de Informática._

_Jakuzure Nonon: Presidenta del Comité de Arte._

Estas tres personas junto con Gamagoori Ira y Satsuki Kiryuin forman el Consejo Estudiantil, el cual es el encargado de coordinar todas las actividades de los alumnos y controlar que no haya problemas entre estudiantes.

**-¿Qué debería hacer con esos dos Satsuki-sama?- **pregunto Gamagoori sin prestarle atención a la discusión de sus demás compañeros.

**-Por ahora será mejor que se queden en detención por el resto de la tarde, luego ya veremos que hacer- **respondió con un tono indiferente sobre la situación de los dos estudiantes detenidos.

**-Hai, Satsuki-sama- **respondió ante la orden de la Kiryuin.

Y hablando de los dos detenidos…

_Sala de Detención-_

**-… después de despedirme, te fui a buscar para terminar lo de esta mañana-** termino de relatar Natsu su encuentro con la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

**-Ya veo-** fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo del moreno.

**\- Y… dime que paso con la chica de pelo negro de esta mañana-** fue lo que le dijo el peli-rosa con una sonrisa picara en la cara a su amigo.

Ante lo dicho, Gajeel no pudo evitar recordar lo del incidente en la mañana**\- ¡Cállate, porque te diría algo!-** dijo sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado.

**-Jajajajaja- **no pudo evitar carcajearse ante la actitud del pelinegro.

Y antes de que Gajeel intentara destrozar al su amigo/rival la puerta del aula en la que estaban se abrió dando paso a el profesor de su clase que responde al nombre de Aikuro Mikisugi.

**-Hola. ¿Cómo se encuentran?-** pregunto el profesor a los dos estudiantes que se encontraban en sus pupitres.

**-¿Quién eres?-** fue la pregunta de Natsu, generando una gota de sudor en la cabeza de Gajeel y que el profesor de descolocara ante esa pregunta.

**-Yo soy su maestro de clases, Mikisugi Aikuro, pero pueden decirme Mikisugi-sensei- **le respondió el profesor presentándose luego de haberse recuperado de la pregunta inicial.

**-Ya veo- **fue toda la respuesta del peli-rosa, generando una gota de sudor más grande en la cabeza de ambos.

**-Y, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Mikisugi-sensei?- **fue la preguntar de Gajeel

**-Me mandaron a observar que se comporten, ya que pasaran toda la tarde en detención- **fue la respuesta acompañada con una sonrisa por parte del Aikuro.

Ante lo dicho por el profesor, ambos estudiantes no pudieron evitar que sus mandíbulas se cayeran hasta el piso y sus ojos se volvieran grandes por la sorpresa generando una cara muy cómica que duro unos segundos hasta que pronunciaron una sola palabra.

**-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEÉ?!- **fue el grito que se escucho por todo el colegio.

_Calles de la Isla Artificial – Tarde/Noche_

Después de pasar toda la tarde en detención, nuestros magos slayers vuelven hacia su hogar para descansar luego de estar en detención con el profesor Mikisugi, sin hacer nada solamente mirando como su profesor leía una revista.

**-Ahh, que aburrido-** dijo Natsu.

**-Tienes razón- **le secundo Gajeel.

Luego de esas palas ambos se quedaron en silencio por una largo rato, hasta que el Dragneel empezó una conversación.

**-¿Cuándo comenzaremos la misión?- **pregunto esperando una respuesta.

**-Aun no, debemos conseguir un poco de información para ambientarnos y comenzar a investigar en la academia-** respondió.

**-Ya veo. ¿Y de donde sacaremos la información para empezar?- **volvió a preguntar el de la bufanda.

**-En la descripción de la misión decía que el solicitante nos contactaría y nos daría la información restante para comenzar- **contesto el de las perforaciones.

**-¿Y donde crees que nos hablara?- **

**-No lo sé-**

Luego de esa pequeña conversación caminaron otro tramo hasta que llegaron a su casa cerca del puerto. Ya era de noche y se podía ver las calles a oscuras salvo por algunas luces de los alumbrados públicos y de una que otra casa.

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver que su casa se encontraba con las luces encendidas, ya que ellos las dejaron apagadas y le sorprendió verlas encendidas, y de inmediato se pusieron en alerta a detectar con su olfato de DS a dos personas en la casa, de los cuales un olor se les hacia familiar, pero no de algún conocido cercano.

Totalmente alertas entraron a la casa y se dirigieron hacia el comedor, cuando entraron no se esperaron ver la escena frente a ellos.

En la mesa del comedor se encontraba sentado un hombre de mediana edad, su cabello de color blanco al igual que su espesa barba, vestía un una camisa negra sobre la cual llevaba una bata de laboratorio, unos pantalones estilo hawaiano y unas ojotas de madera, además de tener a un lado un bastón para caminar. Su rostro mostraba los signos de una persona que ha vivido muchos problemas, además de que poseía unos ojos azules que les resulto familiar a ambos slayers enfrente de él una taza de té, unas galletas y otras dos tazar para los dueños de la casa.

A su espalda se encontraba un hombre joven hombre, de marcada musculatura, de un extravagante peinado mohicano y que además tenía una bandita en la nariz, llevaba un uniforme que consistía en una chaqueta sin mangas con lo que parecía ser rollos de ¿hilos?, que se acomodaban sobre el pecho y espalda formando dos columnas verticales; un pantalón camuflado holgado de los cuales a los costados se podían observar dos ametralladoras, además de unas botas de combates negras. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción más que seriedad, como si estuviera esperando algún movimiento en falso para empezar a disparar. (N/a: no se si los describo bien, si no es así avísenme por favor)

**-Bienvenidos-** dijo el hombre de la bata mientras tomaba su té.

Los slayers no hicieron ni dijeron nada, solo se quedaron observando a ambos hombres esperando alguna explicación de parte de ellos.

**-Permítanme presentarme- **empezó el hombre de la bata mientras dejaba su tasa en la mesa-** me llamo Isshin Matoi, y yo fui quien les encargo la misión- **ante esta nueva información ambos slayers se quedaron en shock.

**\- Y el hombre a mi espalda es mi guardaespaldas personal, Kinagase Tsumugu- **volvió a decir señalando al hombre a su espalda, el cual asentía en forma de saludo.

Ante la presentación de los dos hombres, los dueños de la casa decidieron presentarse por igual.

**-Nosotros somos…-** empezó Gajeel pero fue cortado por el profesor Matoi.

**-Ya se quienes son ustedes, tu eres Gajeel Redfox- **dijo señalando al pelinegro-** y tu Natsu Dragneel-** señalo esta vez apuntando al peli-rosa.

Los slayers no dijeron nada al ver que ya los conocían a ambos. Solamente se sentaron frente al hombre y esperaron para ver que les decía mientras tomaban el té.

**-Bien-** empezó Isshin al ver a los DS sentados frete a él- **¿Qué es lo que quieren saber antes de que les diga lo que tienen que saber para completar la misión?- **pregunto para empezar una conversación.

**-¿Por qué pidió la ayuda de magos?- **pregunto Natsu sorprendiendo a Gajeel ya que no se espera que su amigo hiciera una pregunta inteligente.

**-Pues verán, pedí ayuda de magos ya que las personas que están tramando algo en la academia son magos oscuros que controlan a los directivos** **para completar algún plan del cual no tengo idea, por ello es una misión de investigación, pero si es necesario se volverá una misión para acabar con los magos oscuros- **respondió serio el profesor Matoi.

Ante la seriedad del hombre, ambos magos también se pusieron serios.

**-¿Por qué exactamente pidió nuestra ayuda? –**pregunto esta vez Gajeel serio.

**\- Los pedí a ustedes ya que creo que son perfectos para el trabajo con sus sentidos más desarrollados gracias a su magia Caza Dragones-** contesto el profesor.

**-¿Cómo supo de nosotros? –** pregunto nuevamente Natsu.

**-Se de ustedes ya que conocía a su maestro hace mucho tiempo- **respondió.

Ante esta respuesta Natsu y Gajeel volvieron a sorprenderse.

**-¿Cuándo…?**\- fue todo lo que pregunto el pelinegro.

**-Fue hace ya muchos años cuando era joven, conocí a Makarov cuando viaje al continente de Fiore para hacer unos negocios, me sorprendió mucho que fuera un continente de magos, ya que por aquí la magia es considerada como trucos de magos de feria-** ante lo dicho ambos DS no pudieron evitar ofenderse de alguna manera- **como iba diciendo, lo conocí cuando pasaba por la estación de trenes para volver hacia mi hogar y unos magos asaltaron la estación, al parecer ellos no sabían que la misma estación en la que estaban asaltando se encontraban magos pertenecientes a un gremio legal, lo cual fue muy gracioso, ya que los asaltantes no tuvieron oportunidad contra los dos magos, que los terminaron derrotando en menos de un minuto- **realizo una pequeña pausa para tomar su té-** cuando fui a agradecerle el haberme salvado, conocí a un hombre de Gran estatura y pelirrojo el cual se llamaba Gildarts Clive y a una pequeño hombre que resulto ser el maestro, Makarov Dreyar, fue el nombre con el que se presento, desde ese día me he contactado con el por cartas para saber cómo se encuentra-** termino de finalizar su relato con una sonrisa al recordar ese día, aunque no se vea por su espesa barba.

Ambos magos no pudieron evitar sonreír al escuchar la historia de cómo conoció a su maestro.

**-Pero volviendo al tema-** dijo para volver a ponerse serio al igual que los slayers presentes- **como dije los solicite a ustedes ya que su maestro me hablo de lo que son capases, y me gustaría contar con su ayuda para este trabajo-** termino esperando una respuesta.

Ambos magos se miraron entre ellos y pusieron sonrisas desafiantes para luego exclamar-** ¡Aceptamos!- **

**-Me alegra su decisión jóvenes- **dijo el profesor Matoi para luego hacer una seña a Tsumugu, el cual le extendió un sobre- **tomen, estos son los detalles que deben tener en cuenta para esta misión, son los involucrados con los magos oscuros, horarios, direcciones y demás información- **termino entregándoles el sobre a los estudiantes frente a él.

**\- Lo que deberán hacer cuando tengan la información que se les solicita, será dejarla en su casa y luego yo la pasare a buscar, ya que sería muy riesgoso que nos vieran en contacto ya que podría arruinar la misión si se descubre que trabajamos juntos- **le explico para recibir un asentamiento de los magos.

**-Bien eso sería todo por el momento, nos encentraremos en otra ocasión para seguir conversando ya que sería riesgoso seguir aquí- **dijo Isshin levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta acompañado por Tsumugu.

Cuando el profesor Matoi y Tsugumu salieron de las casa con rumbo desconocido, ambos slayers quedaron en silencio y se observaron mutuamente un momento antes de abrir el sobre y ver los papeles que contenía.

Cuando abrieron el sobre, en la primera hoja que vieron observaron la foto de una mujer de mediana edad, de cabello color blanco con la parte que apunta hacia adentro tenía un extraño color arcoíris, y el nombre que se podía leer debajo de la foto era, _**"Kiryuin Ragyo".**_

Ambos DS al ver la foto y el nombre lo asociaron rápidamente con la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. Y en ese momento supieron que la misión acababa de comenzar.

* * *

**Holaaa a todos, aquí con el capitulo 2 de este fic, aquí podemos observar la aparición del profesor Isshin Matoi y ver que fue él quien encargo la misión a los magos y al parecer conocía al profesor Makarov.**

**Me gustaría a agradecer a todos los que comentaron y decirles a los que siguen mi otro fic que ya estoy trabajando en el, solamente me concentre mas en este por el momento, pero tal vez suba en próximo capitulo la próxima semana.**

**En el próximo capitulo veremos en que andan metidos los directivos de Honnouji.**

**Saludos a todos y nos vemos en el prximo capitulo. Bye Bye.**


End file.
